Restoring Balance
by Tiger of the Fire
Summary: Usagi wanted Mamoru more than anything, but he left to stay in the US. Usagi wasn't going to give up that easily and was going to prove that she was right for Mamoru. Yet...She gets dragged into a fight with four mysterious senshi...Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Sailor Moon and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of Naoko Takeuchi and the anime created by Toei, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Restoring Balance_  
Characters_: Tsukino Usagi, Luna, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Chiba Mamoru, Kino Makoto, Tomoe Hotaru, Meioh Setsuna, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Artemis, Willow and Heather Gale, Grace Fables, and Analee Michels_  
Pairings_: mentions of Usagi/Mamoru, Usagi/Ami_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 1 _  
Genre:_ Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for the piece:_ 1,640_  
Warnings_: AU, shojo-ai, violence, swearing, OCs, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Usagi wanted Mamoru more than anything, but he left to stay in the US. Usagi wasn't going to give up that easily and was going to prove that she was right for Mamoru. Yet, while her plan doesn't work the way she wanted, she gets dragged into a fight with four mysterious new senshi and has to learn that some things are more important and so are some people._  
Notes_: This started out as a what if Mamoru stayed in the US after Stars and Usagi became determined to impress him by doing well in school fic. It then morphed into this one with some senshi I created years ago. SO, we'll see how the ride goes._  
Dedication_: To Lil'spife, you're a good friend and here's the Solstice gift that you asked for. Happy belated Solstice.

English: "…"  
Japanese: ~…~  
Thoughts (no matter the language): '…'

Chapter 1

A girl with blonde hair collapsed onto one of the beds that was in her new dorm. She wasn't alone in the room, as she was starting this university with one of her best friends. She made a noise and played with one of the pigtail that was hanging from the ball shaped hair that it came out of. The other girl looked over at her and took notice of the girl's exhausted state. This girl had blue hair that was shaped into a bob cut. She tilted her head at the blonde haired girl. She sat down on her own bed.

She watched her friend for a few more moments. She then decided that it was time to quit their period of silence. ~Are you really fine with being on the west coast of the United States, Usagi-chan?~ The blonde haired girl turned her head towards her friend at the use of her name. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She then yawned. She made a noise and thought about what the other girl had asked.

She made a noise after the thought had had enough time to get through her mind. ~I'm fine with it. After all, I put in a lot of work to get here. I wanted to prove Mamo-chan wrong. I wanted to show him that I'm not the idiot that he thinks I am. However, the work I've done isn't enough to completely erase my past laziness. I accept that, Ami-chan.~ She sighed and brushed her bangs back. She obviously didn't want to think about it. She then gave Ami a smile. ~Besides, I've got you here with me, Ami-chan.~ Ami came over to her and touched the girl's shoulder. Usagi took her hand and smiled at her friend. Ami sat on the mattress next to Usagi and hugged her. Usagi returned the hug. ~We should check out the campus. I don't think that it will be like the one back home.~ Ami nodded and stood up. Usagi stood as well. They walked out of their room.

The duo made their way out of the dorm and walked around campus. They took in the sites of the place that they were to stay at for the next year. Yet, it didn't take long for them to run into some other people. Two girls bumped into them. They looked at the girls. One of the girls had black hair that fell to just past her shoulders, though she also had a braid that was bright red to the left side of her face. That braid fell to mid-chest. The other girl's hair was as white as untouched snow, but it was tainted by the lilac coloured bangs that she sported. The two had the same sharp features that told anyone that they were related. The girl with the black hair scowled at Ami and Usagi, but the look disappeared when she received an elbow to the stomach from the other girl. Ami looked at them and gathered her thoughts. "I'm sorry."

The black haired girl went to say something, but she received yet another elbow to the abdomen. The white haired girl smiled. "It's all right." She gave the other girl a look. The other girl rolled her eyes at the first.

The black-haired girl huffed and crossed her arms for a moment. "You know, Willow, you shouldn't treat me as if I'm going to continually snap at people. I am capable of being a kind person." She looked away from Willow. Willow shook her head and gave Ami and Usagi an apologetic look. She was obviously used to such behaviour from the other girl.

Willow brushed some hair over her shoulder. "I'm just making sure that you don't insult the exchange students, Heather." The duo glared at each other for a bit longer and walked away from Ami and Usagi rather suddenly.

Usagi blinked and looked at Ami. ~They're a bit unusual.~ Ami nodded and the two of them walked off to get something that they were required to get. They found the student services building and received their new student IDs. They then found their way to one of the food places and got lunch. Ami and Usagi sat outside and tried to take in more of the sights that their school had to offer. However, screaming interrupted that moment they were having. They looked at each other. That was a sound that they recognized all too well. They nodded to each other and quickly made their way over to where all the screaming had come from. They had grown used to doing so over the years, though their lives had been quieter since the end of their tenth grade year. Usagi made a noise. ~Why does it have to be at lunch time?~ Ami shook her head as they reached the area where the creature was.

There was a monster attacking the people. People were running away and screaming from the sight. Ami and Usagi quickly ducked between two buildings and nodded. Usagi pulled out a white compact and held it into the air. "Moon Eternal, Make-Up!" A flash of pink and gold light covered her. The light disappeared moments later. When it was gone, she was left in a white body suit with a triple layered skirt of blue, gold, and red. She had pink princess style sleeves, angel wings, white knee high boots, and a crescent moon on her forehead.

At the exact same moment, Ami held up a pink and blue wand. "Mercury Crystal Power, Make-Up!" She was enveloped in flash of blue light. The light disappeared and left her standing in a white and blue outfit that was a little different from Usagi's. She had a blue bow behind her skirt instead of wings. Plus, she only had a single layer blue skirt and blue boots. She also had a gold tiara on her forehead. The two girls looked at each other and ran out to face the monster that was still attacking people. The monster turned towards them and swung its arm out at the girls. Usagi went flying back with a yell.

Ami looked at her. "Sailor Moon!" She turned towards the monster. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody." A blue stream came out of a harp that had appeared in Sailor Mercury's hand. It attacked the monster, but he brushed it aside as if it were nothing. Mercury stared in shock.

Sailor Moon stood up. ~I can't believe that. I'm going to cut this short. I'm Sailor Moon and I'll punish you in the name of the Moon!~ She then made what looked to be a white sceptre appear in her hands. "Starlight Honeymoon…Therapy Kiss!" A light flew at the monster, but it did nothing to stop the creature. She stared at it. Yet, a girl in red and black chose that moment to appear and kick the monster.

She glared at the creature. The new girl's outfit was a white bodysuit with a black skirt that had a transparent red one peeking out from underneath the top layer. She had long gloves that were halfway up her upper arms like Sailor Moon's, though they had black rolls at the top. She had a triple layer shoulder pads that stuck out and were transparent as well. She also had black boots that were up to her thighs and had red straps around the ankles. She smirked. Another girl appeared next to her. She was wearing the same kind of outfit as the first, yet her colours were pastel purples and greens. She had a little bit of pastel blue hinting here and there, but they were in places like the transparent section under her top skirt. She had white boots like Sailor Moon's with purple straps around the ankles. The girl in black huffed. "Stupid monsters. They had to come at the worst time." She smirked. "Blood…Sword!" A red sword appeared in her hands. She brought he sword down in front of her and caused a red light to come out of it. Leaving a slash across the monster's chest, it caused the creature to scream. The sight had shocked Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, but only because they hadn't been able to do any damage to the creature.

The other girl smiled. "Well, it's my turn now." She held her hands up. "Light…Wave!" A light of green came out of her hands and smashed into the beast. It wasn't like the first attack that had injured the monster. Instead, it just trapped the monster in some kind of field. She smiled. "Like I would injure a monster on my own." She laughed at the thought.

The two girls then took each other's hands and looked at the monster. They stood back to back with their hands pointed towards the creature. "Life…Death…Energy…BEAM!" A light that was a mixture of black and purple came from them and smacked into the monster. The creature was blasted to pieces the moment that it was hit. Yet, a person was left where the creature had been standing. In fact, the person was what had been left behind when the monster's body was shattered. The person collapsed.

The girl in red and black looked at Mercury and Moon. "You two will need more power at some point. I'm Sailor Death. The other girl is Sailor Life. You just might see us again." They then left before more could be said among the four.

Mercury looked at Moon. Neither seemed to know what to say as they stood there, but it was obvious that they were in shock at what they had seen. They ran off when they realized just where they were. They had to get out of the area fast. It was something they already knew, and were very good at.

A/N: Well, here's chapter one of my new Sailor Moon story. New senshi, and a more determined Usagi. Hm…How will this go? You'll have to wait and see. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Sailor Moon and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of Naoko Takeuchi and the anime created by Toei, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Restoring Balance_  
Characters_: Tsukino Usagi, Luna, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Chiba Mamoru, Kino Makoto, Tomoe Hotaru, Meioh Setsuna, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Artemis, Willow and Heather Gale, Grace Fables, and Analee Michels_  
Pairings_: mentions of Usagi/Mamoru, Usagi/Ami_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 2_  
Genre:_ Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for the piece:_ 1,497_  
Warnings_: AU, shojo-ai, violence, swearing, OCs, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Usagi wanted Mamoru more than anything, but he left to stay in the US. Usagi wasn't going to give up that easily and was going to prove that she was right for Mamoru. Yet, while her plan doesn't work the way she wanted, she gets dragged into a fight with four mysterious new senshi and has to learn that some things are more important and so are some people._  
Notes_: This started out as a what if Mamoru stayed in the US after Stars and Usagi became determined to impress him by doing well in school fic. It then morphed into this one with some senshi I created years ago. SO, we'll see how the ride goes.

English: "…"  
Japanese: ~…~  
Thoughts (no matter the language): '…'

Chapter 2

Ami shifted her computer as she watched Usagi pull her chair over to the desk. She nodded to her friend and began to work at connecting the wrist communicator to the computer. It had taken her some time, but she had found a way to do so before the two of them had left for school. She nodded once it was connected and pressed a few buttons on the computer. A picture appeared across the screen as someone apparently answered whatever it was that Ami did. In the open window was a girl with purple eyes and black hair. This was Rei Hino, their friend and Sailor Mars.

Ami gave Rei a smile. ~Hello Rei-chan. I'm glad that this is working.~ Ami hadn't had a chance to get the system tested before they had left. That meant that getting it to work for the first time was a good thing. Of course, that wasn't surprising for anyone who knew Ami.

Rei looked between the two. The expression on her face was unreadable at first, but it changed into a smile after a moment. ~Hello, how are the two of you doing over there? You haven't even been on that side for very long. In fact, you're lucky that you got me when I was awake.~ Ami and Usagi knew that they had the huge time difference to contend with, but they had to talk to everyone right then.

Ami sighed and looked at Usagi. It appeared as if neither of them had any idea of how to start the conversation. The entire group had been dealing with so much peace that Ami and Usagi felt out of place at being faced with new monsters. Ami decided, as she was the one that was directly in front of the computer, to do the talking. ~We ran into a youma today.~ Rei's eyes widened at those words. She looked ready to say something, but Ami broke into an explanation of what had happened before Rei could speak. ~We were walking around the school when the youma appeared. It was more powerful than anything that we have faced before. The oddest part was that the creature appeared after we had run into these two unusual girls.~ Ami looked at Usagi before looking at the computer again. ~What makes running into these girls odd is that we also encountered two senshi while fighting the youma. The senshi called themselves Sailor Death and Sailor Life.~ Rei immediately frowned at the words.

Rei cleared her throat and quickly looked around. ~Hold on for a bit. I've got to get the others. They need to hear this as well.~ The screen where Rei had been suddenly went black as she turned off the communicator. Ami looked at Usagi and watched as the blonde haired girl tugged at one of her pigtails.

Ami sighed after a moment of watching her friend. They both knew that it would take Rei a little while to gather the others. Ami wasn't that thrilled at the thought of having to reiterate what she had already said. Of course, this all depended on whether or not Rei could get them to answer their communicators. The easy part was that Ami had already set their computers up to work with the communicators. The only issue was that a couple of them were still learning to easily use a computer. Usagi hugged her friend. ~I know that it's complicated, but we'll figure it out. I only hope Michiru-chan and Haruka-chan don't freak out over the thought of new senshi.~ Ami nodded at that. The two then fell silent as they waited. It was moments after that contemplation started that the screen came on and a bunch of others joined it. All of their friends were there. Ami took a moment to organize the screens so that she could see everyone. The only people that she worried about were the four that were known as the outer senshi. She knew how they could react. She sighed and began to explain what had happened once again.

Once she was finished speaking, Usagi decided that it was time to get her own words in. ~Please don't think that you need to come. We're fine and can work through it right now. It will be okay. We just wanted to inform you of what happened. That and we were wondering if any of you know what's going on.~

Luna had come with them, though she had only just come in the window of the dorm. She went over and sat in Ami's lap. She looked at Artemis. He was sharing a screen with Minako. The two cats were frowning, but kept silent. However, it was Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, that shook her head. ~Those names are not a good sign.~ She didn't elaborate, but both Luna and Artemis were nodding in agreement. The others completely tuned into Setsuna. She shook her head. ~They're two of the four senshi that are called the Senshi of Balance.~ That caused the others to blink in response.

Minako frowned. ~Senshi of Balance? I've never heard of them. Who are they?~ A few of the group nodded in response. Artemis looked as if he was biting his lip. Luna shifted uncomfortably in Ami's lap. Minako frowned some more. ~You two know something.~

Artemis finally nodded. ~We do. We have more memories and knowledge of the past and other senshi. However, this particular group of senshi aren't always a good sign. The Senshi of Balance are meant to be eternally reborn. They will always have a life, but they won't always become senshi. They're only awakened if the balance is upset. They're meant to represent True Balance. They've existed all across the universe and usually end up being restored in every life. Now, that isn't always a guarantee, but it seems to be the case. Their job is to be on either side of the balance. If it's being tipped in the direction of evil, they will be good. So, it's also true that if good is too strong, then they'll become evil. It looks as if they're on the side of good this time.~ He stopped after that. He wasn't sure how much further to explain. He knew what was likely to happen if Ami and Usagi were there. That meant that he wasn't sure how detailed to get.

Rei tapped her chin. ~So, they're the representation of True Balance?~ Luna and Artemis nodded.

It was apparently Luna's turn to speak, as she collected her thoughts and focused on everyone. ~They have to make sure that good and evil don't get stronger than the other. I'm pretty certain that they've been revived as Senshi in every life.~

Setsuna sighed. ~They're mainly thought to be a myth in our Solar System. Many people refuse to believe that they exist. It's because they've never been seen here before. I know that I've heard of them being in other systems in our galaxy, but I have never heard of them in ours. ~ Those words caused the others to worry more. The very thought that Setsuna didn't appear to know whether they had been in their Solar System or not worried them. After all, she was the Sailor Senshi that guarded over the Gate of Time.

Makoto seemed to finally decide to enter the conversation. ~Why is that? I know that we've had quite a bit of trouble here, but I would have thought that they would have been here some point before now.~ The others nodded. They had been thinking the exact same thing.

Setsuna shook her head again. ~As much as we've faced evil here, our balance has been doing very well. A part of the reason for that is Hotaru. She's the one that can destroy everything. She has helped keep the balance for us. Yet, it appears as if that's not the case this time.~ Hotaru nodded in response. She had remained silent because she was deep in thought on how bad things were. They had to be in order to have the Senshi of Balance appear.

Ami rubbed her eyes and looked at Usagi. Usagi nodded. It appeared as if the two of them were thinking the same thing. Ami then looked at the others. ~None of this can be good. We've got to face something here. There's something that we have to figure out. We can't let this continue on for too long.~ The others nodded in agreement.

Luna made a noise. ~You'll have to find some way to talk to them. That's the only thing that can be done at this time.~ Most of the others nodded in agreement. The only ones that hadn't were Haruka and Michiru. They disliked that it WAS the only thing that the two could do. It wasn't the best thought, but there was nothing else that could be done. The whole group just hoped that it wouldn't get too out of control.

A/N: Well, here's chapter two. I hope that everyone enjoyed it. Now there's an explanation about the two senshi. So, onto the next chapter when it comes. Hope you enjoyed. Later.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Sailor Moon and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of Naoko Takeuchi and the anime created by Toei, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Restoring Balance_  
Characters_: Tsukino Usagi, Luna, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Chiba Mamoru, Kino Makoto, Tomoe Hotaru, Meioh Setsuna, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Artemis, Willow and Heather Gale, Grace Fables, and Analee Michels_  
Pairings_: mentions of Usagi/Mamoru, Usagi/Ami_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 3_  
Genre:_ Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for the piece:_ 1,460_  
Warnings_: AU, shojo-ai, violence, swearing, OCs, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Usagi wanted Mamoru more than anything, but he left to stay in the US. Usagi wasn't going to give up that easily and was going to prove that she was right for Mamoru. Yet, while her plan doesn't work the way she wanted, she gets dragged into a fight with four mysterious new senshi and has to learn that some things are more important and so are some people._  
Notes_: This started out as a what if Mamoru stayed in the US after Stars and Usagi became determined to impress him by doing well in school fic. It then morphed into this one with some senshi I created years ago. SO, we'll see how the ride goes.

English: "…"  
Japanese: ~…~  
Thoughts (no matter the language): '…'

Chapter 3

Usagi exited the last class that she had to attend for the day, though she felt somewhat tired from everything that was going on. She had spent a lot of time over the previous years to prove to a certain man that she could be a hard worker and do well in school. It resulted in her somewhat changed attitude towards education. That change had caused her to work hard, even though she still got tired when attending some classes. She had a little more trouble with everything being in English, but she knew the language well enough to at least keep up. It just meant that she had to work a bit more at it. She rubbed her eyes and bumped into someone as she exited the building that her class had been held in. She looked up and immediately saw the two girls that she had run into the other day. She had to stand there and think for a moment in order to remember their names, but it didn't take long for the names Heather and Willow to come to her mind. She then noticed that there were two other girls with them.

Usagi stared at them, though her eyes ended up falling onto one of the other girls. Her hair was vivid red, but it stood out against her dark coloured skin. The woman had what Usagi remembered being told as heavily tanned skin. She had seen pictures of people in books with that much tanning. She shook her head and looked away right as the girl glared at her. Ami came over after exiting her own class. She saw the look that Usagi had gotten from the one girl and smiled instead. "I'm sorry for this." Usagi shook her head and remembered that she should have apologized, but something kept distracting her.

Willow saw Ami and Usagi. She hadn't noticed them at first because she had been talking with a girl that had very green hair. She smiled at the two girls. It was the moment that Heather saw that look that she rolled her eyes and looked back at Ami. Willow put a hand on Heather's shoulder to keep her from talking. "Hello, we didn't really introduce ourselves. We did say our names. But, just in case you don't remember, I'm Willow and this is my twin sister, Heather. The other two girls are Grace and Analee." She had gestured to the red haired girl when she had said Grace and to the green haired girl when she had said Analee.

Usagi nodded and decided to take over the introductions. She had never been shy from introducing herself to people in the past. "I'm Tsukino Usagi and this is Mizuno Ami." The girls stared at her. It was slightly unusual in how she had introduced the two of them, but that was only because she had done so in the manner in which she had grown up with. It was different for the four girls.

Yet, before more could be said, the red-haired girl, Grace, touched Willow's arm. "We need to get going. We don't have time for idle conversation." Willow frowned at Grace, but nodded anyways. Willow waved at Usagi and Ami and left. The two exchange students stared as the girls left the area. It was a little unusual for them to see some people just leave like that. The only problem was that they weren't getting a chance to think about the encounter. That was because a youma attacked moments later.

Usagi and Ami made their way over to where the youma was. It had attacked within a certain distance of them. It allowed the duo to see the monster and know that it was attacking people. They then ducked into a space between two of the buildings. It was odd that it was there, but neither girl questioned it. The two nodded to each other and got out their transformation devices.

"Moon Eternal, Make-up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up!"

With their phrases said, the two transformed in flashes of pink and blue lights. It didn't take long for Super Sailor Mercury and Eternal Sailor Moon to come out and join the youma in a fight. The monster had been terrorizing both students and university workers. Mercury didn't waste any time in attacking. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Tendrils of blue light, almost looking like water, came out of her harp and attacked the youma. The creature screamed and fell down. Before Sailor Moon could even do anything, the two girls they had seen before, Sailor Life and Sailor Death, jumped from above and kicked the monster in the front and back.

The girls dropped down in front of Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon. Yet, they weren't done. Two other girls also appeared. They wore white fukus with white gloves. However, one had pointed see through sleeves in red. The bows on her outfit were burnt ochre and her skirt was grey with a see-through black underskirt. Her gloves extended to past her elbows with three grey rings at the top and red wrist straps around her wrists. She also had grey choker and slouch boots in the same grey. Even her sailor collar matched the boots and choker. She was scowling darkly at the youma. The other girl had the same style of outfit, only with boots like Mercury's. The boots were a sea green colour. The rest of her outfit was replaced with light and dark green. She looked like a plant and her hair almost blended in with the colours of her outfit. The two new girls attacked.

"Blood of Hate!" That came from the girl in the grey and orange.

"Raining Hail!" That one was from the girl in green.

Their attacks appeared to wrap around each other and smash into the youma, causing it to go backwards. Sailor Moon was going to do her thing, but didn't get a chance to. Life and Death got in her way. Death gave Sailor Moon a look, which caused the girl to step back from a strange feeling that went through her. Life and Death clasped their hands together and light began to swirl around them. "Life Death Recreation!" The spell was different from their energy beam. The colours were white and black, swirling like a tornado as it attacked the youma. The energy that over took him caused the creature to disappear bit by bit, almost as if it was destroying the creature. It was nowhere near what Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon had seen before.

Once the monster was gone, the four girls turned towards Mercury and Moon. Sailor Moon took it upon herself to ask them the question that she knew that the others wanted to know. "Thank you for your help, but what brought you here?" She was more accepting than the outer senshi would be, but even she worried about what they had been told. It was enough to set her on edge.

The red-haired senshi, which was the one in the grey and orange uniform, stepped forward and kept the others from saying anything. "The Balance has been upset. We're here to make sure that it's put back to the way that it should be." Mercury stepped closer to Sailor Moon. She knew that the others would get mad if she let something happen to the trusting girl.

Mercury looked right at them. "What can we do to help?" She knew that they had to do something. They had enough experience to know that more than one person could make a difference when working towards the same goal.

Death gave her a smile, though it wasn't the kind of smile that people would consider friendly. None of them said anything in how they could help. Death turned around and flipped her braid to where it fell over her shoulder. Life smiled sweetly. "I think that you two already know how help." She then blew them a kiss, which left Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon unsure of where to go on that one. They did have an idea of what they could do, but that didn't mean much.

The green haired senshi laughed. "You stood within the light of their restoration. The transformation will take effect the next time you transform." The four girls then left without another word. Mercury and Moon stood there, wondering what they were talking about. It was a little strange, but they weren't adverse to the help. They had learned how needed it was over their years as senshi. Yet, they were unsure of the transformation bit. It was a little odd, but they would find out. That was something that they knew quite well. They just had to wait and see.

A/N: Well, there's the chapter. Hm…New transformation, what could it be? You'll all find out soon. Later.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Sailor Moon and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of Naoko Takeuchi and the anime created by Toei, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Restoring Balance_  
Characters_: Tsukino Usagi, Luna, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Chiba Mamoru, Kino Makoto, Tomoe Hotaru, Meioh Setsuna, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Artemis, Willow and Heather Gale, Grace Fables, and Analee Michels_  
Pairings_: mentions of Usagi/Mamoru, Usagi/Ami_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 4_  
Genre:_ Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for the piece:_ 1,422_  
Warnings_: AU, shojo-ai, violence, swearing, OCs, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Usagi wanted Mamoru more than anything, but he left to stay in the US. Usagi wasn't going to give up that easily and was going to prove that she was right for Mamoru. Yet, while her plan doesn't work the way she wanted, she gets dragged into a fight with four mysterious new senshi and has to learn that some things are more important and so are some people._  
Notes_: This started out as a what if Mamoru stayed in the US after Stars and Usagi became determined to impress him by doing well in school fic. It then morphed into this one with some senshi I created years ago. SO, we'll see how the ride goes.

English: "…"  
Japanese: ~…~  
Thoughts (no matter the language): '…'

Chapter 4

Usagi and Ami sat outside of a campus café to talk. They had chosen to speak about what the new senshi had said to them. It was a bit unusual to hear, though that was what made it rather suspicious. Yet, they were a little distracted over the idea of Senshi that were around to protect The Balance. Their names had startled Luna, Artemis, and Setsuna. It was mainly that fact that had caused Ami and Usagi to feel worried. They knew that something like that could lead them down a dangerous road. Ami shook her head as they attempted to change the topic.

Usagi sighed after a moment. She knew that she had to say something about the feeling that she had had. ~Ami-chan, I haven't said this before. In fact, I've been ignoring it. I've had this feeling around the girls.~ Ami looked at Usagi. Usagi looked at her friend. ~I feel as if those girls are familiar in some way. I'm not sure what it is, but I really do feel as if we've seen them before.~ Ami tilted her head in response to that. She hadn't expected Usagi to say such a thing.

Ami took her hand. ~Why do you say that? What makes you think that they're familiar?~ Usagi shrugged. It was obvious that she wasn't sure why she had been compelled to tell Ami. Usagi had to think over how to explain what the difference was.

Usagi came to a decision after a few moments. ~I don't know Ami-chan. I feel as if they are connected to us somehow. It's almost as if they're from the distant past.~ She stopped there. It was how she felt. It didn't make as much sense to her as she would have liked. Despite how she had once acted, Usagi really did prefer everything to make sense. Ami frowned. She had come to the same conclusion that Usagi had come to. If she was saying the distant past, then that could only mean the Silver Millennium. She looked at Usagi and saw that her blonde haired friend wasn't sure of whether that was truly what she felt. The two got up and left the café and bumped into someone when they did so. They both looked and came face to face with a dark skinned girl, though her hair was a vivid red with yellow bangs. This girl had once been introduced to them as Grace.

The girl smiled at them, which was the opposite of the last time that they had seen her. "Sometimes, familiarity can be seen as a warning. It could be a warning to run." She then turned around and faced a monster that came out as she said all of that. She pulled a wand that was similar to Ami's out of her pocket and smiled. She then held it in the air. "War Flame Power, Make-Up!" The girl's outfit changed into that of a Sailor Senshi. She was the senshi with the grey and burnt ochre uniform. She smirked as the light shined off of her silver tiara.

She ran at the monster and jumped into the air, digging the stiletto heel of her boot into the monster's eye. It screamed in pain. She pulled it out and flipped over the creature's head. She then looked at the girls. She shook her head. "Go and do what you need to!" She then continued to attack the monster. Ami and Usagi looked at each other and dived into the gap between the two buildings that they were near. They were glad that there were no windows on that side. They then took out their transformation devices and held them into the air. The two knew what they had to say. It was weird how that worked, but it seemed to be how things went for the senshi. In fact, they often knew what to say without being told.

"Moon Destiny, Make-up!"

"Mercury Solar Power, Make-up!"

They transformed and ended up looking at their new uniforms. It was kind of weird how they looked like a combination of different forms. Ami had the Super Sailor Moon sleeves. Yet, she had a light blue see-through underskirt instead of the double stripes. She also had white bands around her ankles. They had replaced the white strips that she had once had at the top of her boots. The final part was that she had a star in the centre of the fold on her white bodysuit. The fold was gold in colour and the star was a dark blue. She looked at herself and realized that her gloves were like Eternal Sailor Moon's. The only difference was that she had her traditional ring colour and her wrist straps were a dark blue.

Usagi looked at herself and realized that she almost looked like Eternal Sailor Moon without the wings and tri-layered skirt. Instead, her blue skirt had a gold see-through skirt underneath it. Her gloves were the same, except with the wrist straps having changed to blue. Her earrings were also gold hearts once again. Her princess style sleeves were still pink, but they had become see-through. Her boots had gold bands around the ankles, but had retained their white colour. She looked at Ami. The two knew that this seemed to be a combination of forms. Yet, she could feel that this was more powerful than their last forms.

The two left to join the fight, for they knew that they couldn't leave someone else to do it without the help. When they got out there, they saw that Life, Death, and Nature had arrived. Mercury stared at the fighting group. It was like watching their friends. They worked in sync with each other. Mercury then decided to stop watching and attack. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody." The attack hit the monster and it screamed in pain. She could feel the extra power that had coursed through the attack. She knew that it was stronger than it had been before.

Yet, it wasn't so easy for Sailor Moon. Her tier appeared in her hands. However, it was destroyed before she could use it. The monster had done it by growing vines and whipping one at her. The creature attacked again and hit her with the vine. She flew back and hit the ground several feet away. She yelled in pain. A sound came from above. She expected to see Mercury there, but she saw Sailor Life instead. She laughed. "Healing won't work on these beasts. There's no human in them. These are pure monsters."

Her twin came up to her and laughed. Death's laugh made both Moon and Mercury's eyes widen. Death smirked. "Yes, the moon princess needs to learn that not everyone can be saved by healing. You've had too much healing in your life." Mercury got caught right in that moment. Her arm is injured by the monster's vine. Sailor Moon's eyes widened at the sight of her hurt friend.

Sailor Moon got up right as the monster went to attack Mercury again. She threw herself in the way. The vine nearly hit her, but a light appeared. She stared as the broken pieces of her tier appeared within the light. The light flashed gold and then pink and then back to gold before suddenly transforming the pieces into a star shaped circlet. She had never seen it before, yet she could feel the power emanating from it. She knew that it belonged to her; there was no question there. She took the circlet into her hands and yelled the first phrase that came to mind. "Moon Angelic Purification." It was strange, but she knew that it was the kind of attack that purified the evil in anything. From a being that was a created monster to do evil, the creature broke up into bits of silver light before dissolving.

Death smirked. "Well, I guess that monsters of pure evil can be purified. After all, it still destroyed it. Good job, Sailor Moon." She then grabbed Life and the four disappeared. Sailor Moon kneeled next to Mercury and wrapped her arms around her friend. She had been so scared about losing the girl.

Mercury let her and sighed. ~They're very strange.~ Sailor Moon nodded and helped Mercury up. They had to disappear before anyone really noticed that they were still there. The two left to return to their civilian forms and go back to their dorm. After all, they had been given a lot to think about.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hope that people like it, yes the uniforms are a combination, and that's because I saw them looking just like that for a reason. Later.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Sailor Moon and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of Naoko Takeuchi and the anime created by Toei, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Restoring Balance_  
Characters_: Tsukino Usagi, Luna, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Chiba Mamoru, Kino Makoto, Tomoe Hotaru, Meioh Setsuna, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Artemis, Willow and Heather Gale, Grace Fables, and Analee Michels_  
Pairings_: mentions of Usagi/Mamoru, Usagi/Ami_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 5_  
Genre:_ Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for the piece:_ 1,313_  
Warnings_: AU, shojo-ai, violence, swearing, OCs, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Usagi wanted Mamoru more than anything, but he left to stay in the US. Usagi wasn't going to give up that easily and was going to prove that she was right for Mamoru. Yet, while her plan doesn't work the way she wanted, she gets dragged into a fight with four mysterious new senshi and has to learn that some things are more important and so are some people._  
Notes_: This started out as a what if Mamoru stayed in the US after Stars and Usagi became determined to impress him by doing well in school fic. It then morphed into this one with some senshi I created years ago. SO, we'll see how the ride goes.

English: "…"  
Japanese: ~…~  
Thoughts (no matter the language): '…'

Chapter 5

Usagi threw her cell phone onto the bed. She was pissed off. Anyone could see that. She had been trying to get a hold of Mamoru for a while. The two of them had been semi off since Mamoru had returned to the US after being saved from Galaxia's hold. The two would talk every now and then, but it was as if he didn't really care. In fact, it was enough to drive her mad. Since she had arrived in the US, she hadn't been able to get a hold of him. She had a feeling that he had broken up with her for good. She just wanted to know where they stood, not that he seemed to care.

Usagi sat on the bed next to the phone. Ami saw this and sat next to her. Usagi sighed. Ami leaned over and hugged her. Usagi returned the hug, glad that someone was there to be with her through everything. Ami pulled back after a moment. ~It's going to be okay, Usagi-chan.~ Usagi looked at her friend. She had many friends over her years, but the ones that she had made because of her destiny as a Sailor Senshi were truer than any of the others.

Usagi sighed yet again. ~Ami-chan, I need to think of something else. Have you gotten any new information on what's going on around here?~ She really did want to focus on something else. She needed one thing to go right.

Ami looked at her. She knew that Usagi was changing the subject, but she was going to let her. ~No I haven't. There are too many things going on for me to find information. What information I do find leads to nothing. I can't get any further.~ That was something that frustrated the academic girl. She was used to being able to find out anything that was needed. This was definitely going against that particular trait. Usagi stared at Ami and frowned. She grabbed one of her pigtails and tugged at it. It did pull against the top of her hairstyle, but she really was worried. Amy collapsed backwards on Usagi's bed. She was going to make sure not to squash Usagi's cell phone. Usagi raised an eyebrow at the unusual gesture. It wasn't something that she usually saw Ami do.

Usagi shook her head. ~It's strange to be fighting as Sailor Senshi again. I almost thought that we were done for a long time. I know that the future says that we'll be doing that, but now is different.~ She looked at Ami to see what she was going to say in response to that.

Ami nodded. ~I think that the others should come and help. We could use help from those that we know. I normally don't agree with Haruka-san and Michiru-san, but I don't think that we can trust these new girls. The information that we do have makes me nervous.~ Usagi shook her head. She didn't want the others there. She wanted them to remain safe in Tokyo. Ami seemed to sense what Usagi was thinking. ~Yes, you're right. They should stay at home. They're safer there.~

Usagi looked towards the ceiling. ~Besides, the new girls may not be the allies that we're used to, but they're senshi. It looks as if they're on our side. We should reserve judgement until we know for sure.~ She knew that she was a trusting person, but she had done a lot of growing up and knew when she had to hold back on that trust. Trust was something that she could give, though it was always a reserved trust nowadays.

Suddenly, Luna entered the room through the open window. They had been making sure that nobody knew that Luna was there. After all, they weren't supposed to have pets in the dorms. ~This time they're on your side, Usagi-chan. They might not be at another time.~ The two girls stared at her.

Usagi blinked. ~What do you mean, Luna?~

Luna shook her head. ~These girls represent The Balance. And by Balance I mean True Balance. Their job is to make sure that good and evil don't get stronger than the other. That may sound crazy, but it's their job.~ She stared to see if they got it. Ami did right away. Her eyes widened at the implication. Usagi stared at Luna in shock at what she had said. She hadn't expected such a thing to exist. After all, Luna was right. It did sound crazy. They were good and believed that good should be stronger than evil.

Ami frowned after a moment. ~If they've awakened on our side this time, then evil's stronger. How did it get so strong?~ Luna shrugged. She didn't know the answer to that one.

Usagi stared out the window for a moment and thought about something that she had felt when she had met the girls. ~I thought that those girls felt familiar, Luna.~ Luna looked at her at that one. She didn't know what was likely to be familiar about those girls. Usagi sighed. ~There's something that's familiar about them. It's something from long ago.~

Luna thought about it and came to a conclusion. ~I don't know how they could be. This is the first time that they've been in our system. We're usually good about keeping The Balance here.~ She knew that was the truth as she saw it. She had no records of the balance senshi ever being in the Solar System. That meant that there was something that Usagi was sensing that she couldn't.

Ami frowned and seemed to come up with something in regards to Usagi's statement. ~That might not be true, Luna. You said that they're always reborn, but not always awoken. They could have been around during the Silver Millennium, but never awoken. We did a good job. That means that they weren't needed. I'm sure that they aren't always awoken where they're needed.~ It was the only logical conclusion that Ami could see. She knew that there was no way that everything went right the first time. This was especially true with star seeds. The girls had enough familiarity with star seeds to know that.

Luna nodded. ~It could be possible, but I doubt it.~ She was sceptical on such a thought. After all, the thought that they were there before didn't sit well with her.

Usagi looked at Luna. She really had matured and knew things about the past that she hadn't when had she first become a senshi. ~It was Queen Serenity that sent us here. They would have been sent here when it fell. After all, she did send everyone. I know that there's a possibility that they might not have been sent, but it's unlikely.~ Luna stared at her. She seemed to sense what Usagi was thinking, but also knew things that Usagi didn't.

Luna sighed. ~Usagi-chan, that's not possible. As you said, there is a possibility, but it's not a guarantee. They are bound by the Universe, not by anything that we can do. They come from the deepest depths of the Galaxy Cauldron. It knows where to send them. They have to be in the areas where they're needed. That means that they would have been needed if they were truly in the Silver Millennium.~ She stopped there and shook her head. She knew that she couldn't explain it any better then that. Usagi knew about the place that star seeds were from. All of the senshi did. Usagi had done a lot of things to help restore that to normal. Ami smiled as Usagi nodded. She knew that the girl would understand that, though Ami did agree that maybe they were sent with them. The three then sighed. They were no closer to figuring out what was going on, but at least they were trying.

A/N: Well, here we go. As a side note, yes there are some combinations of both the manga and the anime. So, that means mentions from both do happen. Hope that you enjoyed this. Later.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Sailor Moon and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of Naoko Takeuchi and the anime created by Toei, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Restoring Balance_  
Characters_: Tsukino Usagi, Luna, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Chiba Mamoru, Kino Makoto, Tomoe Hotaru, Meioh Setsuna, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Artemis, Willow and Heather Gale, Grace Fables, and Analee Michels_  
Pairings_: mentions of Usagi/Mamoru, Usagi/Ami_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 6_  
Genre:_ Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for the piece:_ 1,091_  
Warnings_: AU, shojo-ai, violence, swearing, OCs, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Usagi wanted Mamoru more than anything, but he left to stay in the US. Usagi wasn't going to give up that easily and was going to prove that she was right for Mamoru. Yet, while her plan doesn't work the way she wanted, she gets dragged into a fight with four mysterious new senshi and has to learn that some things are more important and so are some people._  
Notes_: This started out as a what if Mamoru stayed in the US after Stars and Usagi became determined to impress him by doing well in school fic. It then morphed into this one with some senshi I created years ago. SO, we'll see how the ride goes.

English: "…"  
Japanese: ~…~  
Thoughts (no matter the language): '…'

Chapter 6

In an apartment near the campus, four girls sat waiting for someone to say something. The one with red hair and yellow bangs began laughing. The other three stared at her. She gave them a smile. It seemed as if her mind was on something that the others didn't know about.

The redhead, Grace, sighed. "I find the innocence of those girls rather sweet. It seems odd that they are so innocent. You can tell that they have gone through so much. I'm not sure how anyone can have that kind of innocence after facing such tough situations." She shook her head. It was strange how she had said that. Heather shook her head as well. It was uncertain what she meant by her own shake of the head, but they knew that she was likely to agree with Grace.

The girl with green hair, Analee, reached over and smacked the redhead on the head. The girl's head went forward. She gave an involuntary grunt at the motion. Analee set her hand back in her lap. Willow sighed. "The girls can stand for themselves. We've seen that. They have that power. So there's no reason for you, Grace, to scold them. Also, don't even think of agreeing with her, Heather."

Heather closed her eyes and listened to something that only she seemed able to hear. She then sighed. "I wish that we weren't awoken. It's as if we're only revived because of some royal squabble. That always seems to tip the balance in some direction." She shook her head and opened her eyes. The other three were watching her. She raised an eyebrow at them.

Analee shrugged. "We need to figure it out. It might not be a royal squabble this time. Plus, we also need to determine how much we can tell those girls. They can only know so much. They're not like us. They don't have the same advantage that we do when this is all over." Willow watched her for several moments. She shrugged. It was odd to figure out just what was going on in that girl's mind.

Willow brushed her hair back and got the purple bangs out of her face. They fell back into her face and she didn't try to brush them out again. "I think that we should share everything. This likely has something to do with them. It started when they came here. That means that their arrival triggered something that triggered us." The others frowned, but nodded after a moment. It was apparent that they thought that she was right about that.

Heather rolled her eyes after a moment of thought. "I still think that's a bad idea. We can't tell them everything. It doesn't matter whether or not their arrival did trigger all of this. We have to keep everything silent. We barely know anything as it is. They are more likely even further in the dark than we are." Both Analee and Grace nodded in agreement with what Heather had said. Willow scowled. She didn't seem to like being left in the minority right then.

Grace raised her hand and then lowered it when the other three looked at her. "You have to remember, Heather, that Willow has a different side to her. She's life. You're death. She would want to be more honest than you. You're more of the negative thinker out of the two of you. Of course, that's not something I would say lightly." She laughed and shook her head. The waves of hair that fell to her shoulders bounced a bit with that shake.

Willow looked at her twin and then back at the redhead. "Lay off of my twin, Grace." Grace stuck her tongue out at Willow. Willow raised an eyebrow. The two stared at each other.

Analee cleared her throat. "Grace, that was a rather childish thing to do. I thought that you were more mature then that. Sticking out your tongue is a sign of immaturity." The other three stared at her for several moments. They found it interesting that she said what she had.

Heather shook her head. "Analee, she's war, what do you expect? Of course she's going to be childish. All war is childish." She then laughed at that. It was obvious where her opinion was on that matter. Nobody would say anything on it, but it was still obvious anyways. Grace gave the two a glare that would chill normal people to the bone.

Willow sighed and groaned. "You know, it's probably a good thing that not everyone truly embodies their aspects. If that was the case, we might have a fight on our hands. That would mean that one of you would end up dead." The two looked at her. Analee laughed at that. She was nodding in agreement with what Willow had said.

Grace snorted. "Well, some random senshi in this universe have aspects of what we are. That's kind of normal. I mean, look at the senshi in this system. They all kind of have certain aspects of us. We're just the embodiment of those elements. The full ones to represent balance." She smiled sweetly. The three stared at her. She looked at them. "What? I do have my moments." They then shook their heads at the girl. It was hard to tell what she was thinking most of the time.

Heather rolled her eyes again. "It's only because the universe wants to make sure that we're not needed. Awakening us is a last resort. Doing so means that the other side is too strong. We've been evil on several occasions after all." Analee made a noise. It was obvious that she never liked the thought of being evil.

Willow stood up. The other three looked at her. She smiled. "I need to head to the campus bookstore. I have a book that I forgot to pick up for a class." She then walked off. Heather looked at the other two and shrugged. She stood up and followed Willow out of the apartment. It was obvious that the duo didn't go anywhere without the other. It was an interesting dynamic. Analee and Grace looked at each other. Shrugging, they stood up and left as well. It was their decision where they went, but it seemed as if none of them wanted to be left in the apartment alone. The group left the apartment and locked the door. They would continue to go and do their own thing. After all, they did have lives to live.

A/N: A little insight to the other girls. So, hope you enjoyed that. Back to normal next chapter. Later.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Sailor Moon and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of Naoko Takeuchi and the anime created by Toei, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Restoring Balance_  
Characters_: Tsukino Usagi, Luna, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Chiba Mamoru, Kino Makoto, Tomoe Hotaru, Meioh Setsuna, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Artemis, Willow and Heather Gale, Grace Fables, and Analee Michels_  
Pairings_: mentions of Usagi/Mamoru, Usagi/Ami_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 7_  
Genre:_ Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for the piece:_ 1,071_  
Warnings_: AU, shojo-ai, violence, swearing, OCs, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Usagi wanted Mamoru more than anything, but he left to stay in the US. Usagi wasn't going to give up that easily and was going to prove that she was right for Mamoru. Yet, while her plan doesn't work the way she wanted, she gets dragged into a fight with four mysterious new senshi and has to learn that some things are more important and so are some people._  
Notes_: This started out as a what if Mamoru stayed in the US after Stars and Usagi became determined to impress him by doing well in school fic. It then morphed into this one with some senshi I created years ago. SO, we'll see how the ride goes.

English: "…"  
Japanese: ~…~  
Thoughts (no matter the language): '…'

Chapter 7

Usagi turned over in her bed as she heard a noise. Her cell phone was vibrating at her. She blinked and looked at it. She could only sleep through so much of the sound. She was no longer as heavy a sleeper as she had once been. She blinked and stared at the phone that was in her hand. She saw that it was saying that she had missed a phone called from _Tenoh Haruka_. She blinked and flipped open the phone and went to her voice mail. She entered her passcode and listened to the voice message from her friend.

Haruka's voice came in perfectly clear. ~We're here. Michiru and I are in town. We'll be seeing you soon.~ The message ended. Usagi sat there for a moment and then let out a loud yelp. Ami sat straight up at that. She had been up late and had slept through the noise of Usagi's phone. She looked at Usagi and blinked.

She then cleared her throat. ~Usagi-chan, what's wrong?~ She stared at the girl. Usagi looked at her with wide eyes. It was obvious that she wasn't sure what to say to the girl.

Usagi shook her head and cleared it of the shocked feeling that had rushed through her. ~Haruka-san left a message. She and Michiru-san are here. They're in town.~ Ami stared at her and then went and checked her own phone. The phone had been buried under a couple of her books. She looked and found that she had missed her own call. The call she had gotten was from Michiru. She proceeded to go through the same motions that Usagi had to get to her own message.

She pressed the phone to her ear and listened to what Michiru had said. ~We're in town. We'll be seeing the two of you soon. Also, we've got a hotel near the university. We're also renting a car.~ The message ended after that.

Usagi looked at Ami. ~Why did they come?~ Ami shook her head. She had no idea what to say. She did the only thing that she could think of. She began to scroll through her contact list and called up Michiru's number. The group had each other's numbers, but they rarely ever used them. That was mainly because they still had their communicators.

Michiru answered her phone. ~When are the two of you available to meet?"~ Ami reiterated all of that to Usagi. Usagi nodded. She knew that Ami was the one that could deal with that. The girl knew both of their schedules.

Ami looked at her clock. It was a little early to be doing anything other than getting ready for the day. ~We have classes. However, we do have time for lunch at noon.~ She knew that meeting them was the only thing that they could do. The two would show up anyways. At least this gave them a chance to control the situation.

Michiru didn't say anything for a moment. ~All right. We've already set out and gotten ourselves a campus map. We'll see you at the place that they call the main commons.~ She then hung up before anyone else could say anything. Ami stared at her phone and then flipped it closed. She looked at Usagi. Usagi watched Ami.

Ami set her phone down. ~Michiru-san said that they'll meet us at the main commons at noon.~ Usagi nodded as well. It wasn't the best news they could get that early in the morning, but they were going to deal with it. They both got up to start the day.

Going through their day, they reached noon and made their way to the main commons. The two were anticipating the meeting with Haruka and Michiru. It wasn't guaranteed to go that well. They got to the building and the two girls were standing there. They hadn't really changed in all of the time that Ami and Usagi had known them. Haruka was still the tomboy that they had met her as. The best part was that there were still girls staring at her. All of the girls had eyes that said that they thought that Haruka was a hot boy. Usagi almost laughed. She knew that she had fallen for that once. Michiru was ignoring it like she usually did.

Haruka looked at them. ~Before you even say anything about us being here, I have something to say. We volunteered to come. We all thought that you could use some other people around. Help is always useful. You know that.~ Usagi sighed. She knew that help was needed, even though it was always interesting to watch Haruka say something like that. After all, the outer senshi were notorious for preferring to do things alone. Yet, Usagi also knew that they had accepted that they needed the help of the new girls. However, she didn't like that the two had come and possibly put themselves in more danger.

Usagi looked at them. ~You didn't need to. We're doing fine on our own.~ She hated saying that, but she was worried about Haruka and Michiru. She was worried about Ami too, though Ami was there to help and that's all there was to it.

Ami gave Usagi a look and then returned to looking at the other two. ~Despite that, we do appreciate that you came. We didn't expect it.~ She wasn't going to upset them.

Haruka frowned. ~The presence of these people has worried Setsuna. She wanted us here in case you needed us.~ The other two nodded in response. They kind of needed the help from people that they knew, even if they wanted them to stay safe elsewhere.

It then hit Ami why Setsuna had sent them. ~Setsuna-san didn't see this in the Time Gate.~ That got Usagi to stare at her. It was definitely not a question in the way that Ami had said it.

Michiru nodded. ~She wants more of us around. Haruka and I are the best ones in her mind to come.~ Ami nodded in response. It did make sense. Plus, they were out of college already.

Usagi sighed. ~That means that we need to fill you in on what's gone on.~ The two then proceeded to do that. They had to make sure that the other two knew what they were getting into. Their discussion continued through lunch, but at least it was done for.

A/N: Well, here we go. I hope that you enjoy. Later.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Sailor Moon and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of Naoko Takeuchi and the anime created by Toei, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Restoring Balance_  
Characters_: Tsukino Usagi, Luna, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Chiba Mamoru, Kino Makoto, Tomoe Hotaru, Meioh Setsuna, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Artemis, Willow and Heather Gale, Grace Fables, and Analee Michels_  
Pairings_: mentions of Usagi/Mamoru, Usagi/Ami_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 8_  
Genre:_ Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for the piece:_ 995_  
Warnings_: AU, shojo-ai, violence, swearing, OCs, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Usagi wanted Mamoru more than anything, but he left to stay in the US. Usagi wasn't going to give up that easily and was going to prove that she was right for Mamoru. Yet, while her plan doesn't work the way she wanted, she gets dragged into a fight with four mysterious new senshi and has to learn that some things are more important and so are some people._  
Notes_: This started out as a what if Mamoru stayed in the US after Stars and Usagi became determined to impress him by doing well in school fic. It then morphed into this one with some senshi I created years ago. SO, we'll see how the ride goes.

English: "…"  
Japanese: ~…~  
Thoughts (no matter the language): '…'

Chapter 8

Usagi turned over in her bed as she tried to wake up from the dreams that were taking hold of her. It appeared as if Haruka and Michiru showing up earlier that day had caused her to have nightmares. She tossed and turned as she clutched at her bedspread. Her mind was flying back and forth over the different images that made up her dreams. The images that assaulted her seemed to focus on her past as a Sailor Senshi. Yet, her dreams disappeared and changed to something else entirely.

_Dream_

Usagi turned around and came face to face with someone that she hadn't seen since she had received her second transformation. That person was Queen Serenity. She stared at the woman that had been her mother in her previous life. The woman smiled at her. She and Usagi looked so much alike that it would have been scary to some people. Usagi could recall the many times that she had seen the woman's smile. It was almost as if she was given more than anyone would have ever thought possible by that one smile alone. She knew that she would never replace the mother that she had in this life, but seeing Queen Serenity made her think of what she had once had.

Queen Serenity continued to smile at Usagi. ~It has been quite a while since we last saw each other. You were still fourteen at the time. You have matured quite a bit since then. I have watched over you this entire time. Some things have changed from what was expected, but that's not the worst thing that we could see, now is it?~ She was being optimistic about what she had seen. However, Usagi could only assume that she was talking about Mamoru.

Usagi cleared her throat. She knew that there was likely a reason that Queen Serenity was showing herself after so long. ~Is there something wrong?~ She tried to keep the worry out of her voice, but she hadn't succeeded. She had a frown on her face and her eyebrows were furrowed together as she watched Queen Serenity.

Queen Serenity tilted her head to the side. She seemed a bit surprised that the girl had picked up on her uneasiness. She had tried to hide it. She let out a sigh. ~You are very observant. I'm worried because what I have to say may not be well received. I know that you and Mercury will have an easier time accepting it than Uranus and Neptune. They have always been rather particular about who they let around you.~ She gave Usagi a small smile. ~You must work with the new senshi. You won't have what you need to defeat this evil if you don't. What is going on should never have caused them to awaken, but they have because of the threat that has come about. They're needed to keep the balance from tipping. This is the one instance where they were awaken without the balance already being tipped.~ She stopped there to give Usagi time to process what she had said.

Usagi looked at the woman again. She wasn't sure what to say. She knew that they could use all the help that they could get. She had seen in the past that it was important on some level. Yet, she still wasn't sure. ~I'm not sure if we can really trust them. We don't know anything about them. I know that help is always a good thing, but it doesn't stop that they are a mystery.~ She had really done a lot of growing up over the years. It was surprising to see how she had changed when looking at the person that she had been in the beginning.

The Queen smiled and touched Usagi's cheek. ~I understand that you would find that a little bit of a problem. Let me tell you this one thing, Usagi. They are trustworthy. You can learn more about that yourself. However, I do tell you the truth on this one.~ The dream then began to fade. Usagi reached out to touch the woman that she was still somewhat close to on some level. Her hand went through the image of Queen Serenity. The woman was still smiling at her as she completely faded from view.

_End Dream_

Usagi's eyes snapped open as the dream had completely faded from her mind. Ami was standing over her. She had her hand on Usagi's shoulder. Usagi was breathing quickly. It wasn't out of fear that she did so. She just was. She looked up at her good friend. She felt something odd within her chest at Ami's hand on her shoulder, but she chose to ignore it at that point in time.

Ami removed her hand. ~You seemed to be sleeping rather restlessly, Usagi-chan. I was making sure that you were all right.~ Usagi nodded and sat up on her bed. She held her head for a moment. She was trying to get some control over the thoughts that ran rampant in her mind.

She finally looked at Ami. ~I'm sorry if I woke you up. I had a dream with Queen Serenity in it. She told me that the new senshi are trustworthy. She said that we should work with them. That they're here to stop the balance from being tipped.~ She rubbed her face after she had finished speaking. Usagi then let out a breath. ~I don't know what it is, but I find it hard to trust them. I know that I can probably listen to Queen Serenity, but it doesn't stop that I'm uncertain.~ Ami nodded and sat on the edge of Usagi's bed. She seemed stunned at what she had been told. She then took a hold of Usagi's hand. Usagi's heart skipped a beat at the touch that Ami was giving her. She then squeezed Ami's hand. The two fell silent and contemplated just what they should do.

A/N: Well, here we are. Now Queen Serenity is sharing what she thinks. Hope that you all enjoy. Later.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Sailor Moon and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of Naoko Takeuchi and the anime created by Toei, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Restoring Balance_  
Characters_: Tsukino Usagi, Luna, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Chiba Mamoru, Kino Makoto, Tomoe Hotaru, Meioh Setsuna, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Artemis, Willow and Heather Gale, Grace Fables, and Analee Michels_  
Pairings_: mentions of Usagi/Mamoru, Usagi/Ami_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 9_  
Genre:_ Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for the piece:_ 1,119_  
Warnings_: AU, shojo-ai, violence, swearing, OCs, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Usagi wanted Mamoru more than anything, but he left to stay in the US. Usagi wasn't going to give up that easily and was going to prove that she was right for Mamoru. Yet, while her plan doesn't work the way she wanted, she gets dragged into a fight with four mysterious new senshi and has to learn that some things are more important and so are some people._  
Notes_: This started out as a what if Mamoru stayed in the US after Stars and Usagi became determined to impress him by doing well in school fic. It then morphed into this one with some senshi I created years ago. SO, we'll see how the ride goes.

English: "…"  
Japanese: ~…~  
Thoughts (no matter the language): '…'

Chapter 9

Usagi was alone as she walked through the town that the University was in. She had a lot on her mind as she made her way through the streets. She knew that it was likely a bad idea for her to be on her own, but she still needed to be alone in order to think. Ami went to the library to study while Usagi did this. She had recognized that her friend needed some time alone. Usagi's mind was focused on how her heart had practically leapt out of her chest when Ami had held her hand the night before. She had never felt anything like that. Not even Mamoru's touch had caused her to feel that way. She had loved him and wanted to be with him, but his slightest touch didn't make her crave it in the way that one touch from Ami had.

Usagi bumped into someone right then. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't been paying attention. She looked at the person and went to apologize, but stopped at the sight of the woman in front of her. She saw that it was the green haired girl that had been introduced to her as Analee. She took in the girl's appearance. Her bangs were a lighter green than the rest of her hair. She also had her hair in a high up ponytail with a bow tied around the elastic. The girl smiled at her. "I apologize for running into you."

Usagi stared at her for a moment longer. She then cleared her throat. "No, I sorry." She then shook her head. "It was my fault." She was still working on elements of her English, but she could at least say things well enough. She was lucky that Ami was willing to help her at times. Plus, her friend would correct things when they needed to be corrected. "I was caught up in my thoughts. My name is Tsukino Usagi." It was still automatic for her to introduce herself with her last name first. She went to correct herself. Analee held up her hand.

The girl gave her another smile. "We've met. My name is Analee Michels. However, you may call me Ana." She watched as Usagi assimilated what she was told. Usagi held out her hand. The two shook hands.

Usagi then cleared her throat. "I was walking around." Analee nodded in response to that. She tilted her head to the side and smiled a bit.

She then gestured to a nearby café. "Why don't we sit and talk? You look as if you could use that." She was talking at a slower speed than normal. Most people would have found it insulting, but Usagi was glad for it. She still had some trouble when people spoke quickly in English .

Usagi shook her head. "No, it is all right." Analee nodded. She could sense that Usagi didn't trust her. She was smiling at that. She always had a smile on her face, but she was smiling for another reason this time.

The girl nodded at Usagi's refusal after a few moments. "It's never a good thing to trust easily. It's nice that you see that." The girl then left. Usagi blinked at that. She found it odd how Analee was saying something that Usagi was thinking. She wasn't sure about giving her trust to the girl. Yet, screams drew her away from her thoughts. There was a monster just down the street attacking people. Usagi looked around and ducked into an alley. She pulled out her broach and held it up. "Moon Destiny, Make Up." The typical flash of light took over and turned her street clothes into that of her new Sailor Senshi uniform. She was still in awe of the appearance, but she didn't have the time to take another look.

She then ran out of the alley to go after the monster. The monster turned and its arm smacked her across the chest. She flew back and landed on the ground. She gasped at the pain that shot through her body. She shuddered at the feeling of the cement sidewalk against her skin. She didn't move for several moments. A girl then appeared as she went to stand up.

Usagi looked at the girl and saw that she wore a Senshi uniform. The senshi wore all green. Sailor Moon had seen her before, but hadn't noticed that the uniform matched the uniforms that Sailor Life and Sailor Death wore. The only difference was that this girl's uniform was in forest green and bright spring green. The girl kicked the monster in the head and flipped through the air. She landed next to Sailor Moon. She then helped Moon the rest of the way up.

She gave her a smile. Sailor Moon saw that smile and knew who she was. She recognized the smile as belonging to Analee. The girl smiled. "You may call me Sailor Nature. Now, I'm telling you this. I can't tell you how this relates to what is happening, but I'm saying it anyways. You need to purify the general." Sailor Moon stared at her. She wasn't sure what that meant.

Sailor Moon frowned. "What do you mean?" Sailor Nature shook her head. Sailor Moon looked at the monster. It went to attack them again. Nature jumped one direction and Sailor Moon another. Moon landed on the ground and decided to ignore what Nature had said for the moment. She held out her hand and flash of gold light appeared. The circlet that she had gained appeared in her hand. She jumped into the air as the monster went to attack her. She held the circlet out towards the monster. "Moon Angelic Purification." A light shot out of the circlet and covered the monster. The creature changed into a man who collapsed to the ground. He was unconscious. Sailor Moon landed on the roof of the building that she was near. Sailor Nature landed next to her.

The girl smiled. "Purification is a part of nature, you know." Moon looked at her. She was kind of wondering what was going on. Nature looked at Moon. "Bring Mercury and the other two that have arrived. Life, Death, War, and myself will be in the library later today. We'll be on the third floor. It's study room A. That will be in two hours." Sailor Moon nodded. The girl smiled and then jumped off of the roof and seemed to disappear. Moon stood there, staring at the spot where the girl had been. She wasn't sure what to say, but whatever it was, it appeared as if they would be getting some answers soon.

A/N: Well, here is the chapter. Hope that you like it. Seems as if there are now going to be answers to the questions that Usagi and Ami have. Later.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Sailor Moon and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of Naoko Takeuchi and the anime created by Toei, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Restoring Balance_  
Characters_: Tsukino Usagi, Luna, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Chiba Mamoru, Kino Makoto, Tomoe Hotaru, Meioh Setsuna, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Artemis, Willow and Heather Gale, Grace Fables, and Analee Michels_  
Pairings_: mentions of Usagi/Mamoru, Usagi/Ami_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 10_  
Genre:_ Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for the piece:_ 1,461_  
Warnings_: AU, shojo-ai, violence, swearing, OCs, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Usagi wanted Mamoru more than anything, but he left to stay in the US. Usagi wasn't going to give up that easily and was going to prove that she was right for Mamoru. Yet, while her plan doesn't work the way she wanted, she gets dragged into a fight with four mysterious new senshi and has to learn that some things are more important and so are some people._  
Notes_: This started out as a what if Mamoru stayed in the US after Stars and Usagi became determined to impress him by doing well in school fic. It then morphed into this one with some senshi I created years ago. SO, we'll see how the ride goes.

English: "…"  
Japanese: ~…~  
Thoughts (no matter the language): '…'

Chapter 10

Usagi had her arms crossed as she waited for Ami, Haruka, and Michiru to arrive. Ami was most likely to arrive first, though that was because the girl was already at the library. It was Haruka and Michiru that would take the longest to arrive. Ami walked up to Usagi. She was exiting the library. Usagi felt bad that she was having Ami leave when they had to head up to the room that the other girls were waiting in. Yet, she wanted them all to go together. Plus, she knew that Ami would have a better time finding the room anyways. She spent more time in the library than Usagi did. Usagi preferred her room when she was going to study.

Haruka and Michiru arrived. Usagi gave them a smile. She wasn't able to make it meet her eyes, but that was only because she knew that she was leading them to something that they didn't want. Haruka tilted her head at Usagi. She could tell that the girl wasn't up to her normal standard. She didn't like seeing the smile that was on Usagi's face. She knew that the girl usually had a smile that lit up her face. Haruka made a noise. ~What was it that you called us for?~ She continued to watch Usagi. Usagi's smile completely disappeared. She knew that telling this to those two would be harder than anything else.

Usagi sighed. ~There was a fight in town. I ran into one of the others. She told me to meet them here. They're going to give us some answers to our questions. I know that you may not like it, but we need answers. I…I had a dream with Queen Serenity in it last night. She told me that we have to let them help. This is apparently a fight that can't be done without some of their insights.~ She didn't like that she was saying this to Haruka and Michiru.

Michiru crossed her arms and looked at Haruka. The girl was going to go and say something, but the look that Michiru gave her was enough to make her stop. Michiru then looked at Usagi and Ami. She could see that Ami was remaining silent and thinking over everything. She was more likely to stand up for Usagi's decision. Michiru sighed. ~It doesn't stop the mistrust that we feel at this. We've experienced too much to trust so freely. I know that you understand that.~ Usagi did. She nodded in response to that.

Ami touched Usagi's arm and looked at Michiru. ~We can still listen to them, Michiru-san. What they have to say may prove to be what we need. What we're facing is different from many of the other things in our past fights.~ Michiru made a noise. Usagi was glad that Ami was standing up for her decision.

The group of four then began to make their way into the library. Usagi stayed close to Ami. She felt that she needed the strength of her friend right then. She looked at Haruka and Michiru. ~I know that you mean well, but I also know what I saw in my dream. They seem to honestly want to help us.~ She then looked back at Ami. ~The girl said that they would be in study room A. I figured that you know where that is, Ami-chan.~ Ami nodded and led the way. The group was silent as they walked to where they were going.

They reached the room within a decent time frame. Usagi let out a slow breath and knocked on the door. She didn't want to walk in without an invitation. The door opened. On the other side of the door was Willow. The girl's white hair was held in a ponytail right then, though her bangs were still falling into her face and as vivid as ever. She gave them a smile and stepped to the side. The four walked into the study room. Willow closed the door behind them. She still had that smile on her face.

Haruka glared at the four girls that sat in the study room. They ignored her. It was obvious that they were used to that. Heather looked at Haruka after a moment and gave a glare that matched Haruka's. She shifted and flipped her braid behind her shoulder. The other two were busy with something that was on the table.

Analee finally looked up from what she was doing. She looked like she had earlier in the day. It was obvious to Usagi that she had likely come straight to the study room after their meeting. Analee chuckled and shook her head. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Usagi. It's also nice that your friends have come. I would have thought that they would have refused to." She gave Haruka and Michiru a smile.

Grace rolled her eyes and glared at them. She found it hard to believe that Analee could be so nice at times. "I still say this is a bad idea. I have no idea how you talked all of us into this, Analee." Analee glared at Grace as well. She didn't like that she was being blamed for something. They had all come to the decision to talk to Usagi and her friends.

Willow sighed and sat next to Heather. "Please sit. That will allow you to be more comfortable while we talk." Usagi sat and so did Ami. Haruka and Michiru elected to stand. They weren't willing to let their guard down. Of course, it was more that they wanted to keep an eye on everything, which was easier when standing.

Ami sighed and cleared her throat. "What is going on?" She looked right at the four girls. She wanted answers as much as the other three. She knew that it would make the job of protecting Usagi easier.

Heather shook her head. "We were awoken before the Balance could be tipped. It's an unusual thing to have happen. To be tapped before there's been a tip means that the threat is huge." She rubbed her eyes. She wasn't sure how to tell them anything more then that.

Analee cleared her throat. "The truth is that what we can tell you is limited. We're still sorting through everything. We have to if we want to figure out what has caused this. We did live here in the Silver Millennium. We believe that it was likely to be given a chance to relax. Usually we're sent where we're going to be needed. We do have lives where we're not awoken, but they're pretty rare. What happened in the Silver Millennium was bad, but you all as senshi made a difference. This one situation is one that requires the extra help. So, we were awoken because someone from the past is causing issues. The only thing that we can determine is that it was likely someone from the Silver Millennium." She looked at the other four. It seemed as if they didn't want to believe her.

Usagi bit her lip. "Why?" She had no idea what else to ask. This was all unbelievable. In fact, it was obvious that Haruka and Michiru didn't believe what they were being told. Usagi wanted to, but it was mainly because she wanted to listen to Queen Serenity.

Willow gave her a smile. She was glad to see that someone was willing to listen to them. It was hard to share what they had with anyone. Willow then sighed. "It can happen anywhere. Sometimes these things happen and we stick around. Earth and the Solar System were overdue for something that could tip the Balance. You all have done such a good job that we aren't usually needed. So, it was bound to happen at some point. It's a fact that we've had to accept." The other three nodded in agreement. It left the other four with a lot to think about.

Ami nodded after a moment. "It is a lot to process." The other three nodded in agreement on that one. It really was a lot to take in.

Analee nodded as well. "You can always return and ask us questions later." The others nodded, though Grace and Heather didn't seem to particularly like that idea. The other four seemed to sense that the discussion was over. Ami and Usagi stood up. The other two stood up straighter and they all left.

Haruka looked at the other three after they were far enough away from the room. ~I think that there's something that they're keeping from us. That's my feeling.~ The group remained silent the rest of the way out of the library. What they had heard was enough for the time being.

A/N: Well, there we go. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Sailor Moon and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of Naoko Takeuchi and the anime created by Toei, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Restoring Balance_  
Characters_: Tsukino Usagi, Luna, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Chiba Mamoru, Kino Makoto, Tomoe Hotaru, Meioh Setsuna, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Artemis, Willow and Heather Gale, Grace Fables, and Analee Michels_  
Pairings_: mentions of Usagi/Mamoru, Usagi/Ami_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 11_  
Genre:_ Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for the piece:_ 1,049_  
Warnings_: AU, shojo-ai, violence, swearing, OCs, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Usagi wanted Mamoru more than anything, but he left to stay in the US. Usagi wasn't going to give up that easily and was going to prove that she was right for Mamoru. Yet, while her plan doesn't work the way she wanted, she gets dragged into a fight with four mysterious new senshi and has to learn that some things are more important and so are some people._  
Notes_: This started out as a what if Mamoru stayed in the US after Stars and Usagi became determined to impress him by doing well in school fic. It then morphed into this one with some senshi I created years ago. SO, we'll see how the ride goes.

English: "…"  
Japanese: ~…~  
Thoughts (no matter the language): '…'

Chapter 11

Usagi gasped as she sat upright. She had been having a nightmare that she couldn't really recall. All she knew was that it had pulled her from her sleep so fast that it was a miracle that she hadn't fallen out of her bed. The sound of her gasp had caused Ami to awaken as well. Ami got out of her bed and moved over to her friend. The girl sat next to Usagi. She waited for Usagi to calm down. She knew that it was easier to do that when someone was sitting nearby. Usagi looked at Ami after a few moments with wide eyes.

Ami frowned. She had never seen Usagi's eyes that wide. ~Usagi-chan? What happened?~ She knew that her friend was having a bad dream. That was the only thing that could have pulled her from a sound sleep, especially without Ami noticing first.

Usagi bent her knees and propped her elbow on one of them. She then set her forehead in her hand. ~I was having some kind of nightmare. I can't really remember what it was about. I just have this feeling that it was something from the Silver Millennium. There is so much that we don't know about. I can't say for certain what this particular one was about. I'm not sure it's even from something that we experienced in the past.~ Ami frowned at that. For Usagi to dream of the past was something that worried the blue haired girl. She took Usagi's hand and held it. She wasn't sure what to say. Usagi looked at her and smiled.

Ami then decided to say the only thing that was coming to her mind, though she wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or not. ~It could mean nothing, Usagi-chan. It could have been a by-product of your imagination. We've had so much stress that it's not surprising. We've also had those other girls telling us that what we're dealing with is from the Silver Millennium. So, your mind might be making it all up.~ She was trying to put it down. However, she didn't really believe it. She only wanted to reassure Usagi. ~After all, you've been thinking about what they said all day.~

Usagi stared at her for a moment. She nodded. She knew that Ami was right about the stress and thinking bit. Yet, that didn't mean much to her. She knew there was likely some importance to what they had said. ~You've been thinking about it as well, Ami-chan.~ She knew that was the truth. She couldn't let Ami put it down. Something in her needed it to be taken seriously.

Ami then nodded. ~That's true. I have thought about it. However, you've always been more in tune with the Silver Millennium than the rest of us. Just because some of us might have remembered other things doesn't mean that we have the same connection that you do. Setsuna-san is likely to be the only other person as in tune with the past as you are.~ Usagi had to nod in agreement with that one. She then squeezed Ami's hand. She had nothing else that she should think of. Yet, they were suddenly interrupted from their talk by a scream. Usagi sat up straighter at that one. She looked at Ami. Ami nodded and stood up. Usagi quickly got out of bed. The two rushed out of the room to see what had caused it.

In the hallway stood a monster. There was a girl lying unconscious on the floor. She was pale and looked as if she had been drained of energy. They had seen that before. Other students were in the hall, but they were slowly collapsing one by one from the creature draining their energy. The two dove back into their room and pulled out their transformation devices. They nodded and held them up to transform.

"Moon Destiny, Make-up!"

"Mercury Solar Power, Make-up!"

In two flashes of light, the girls' pyjamas were changed into their Senshi uniforms. They ran out of the room and into the hallway once more. The monster turned towards them. It had been making its way down the hall. Mercury seemed to be in a strange mood and attacked the monster first. Yet, her attack was batted away and she was slammed against the wall. Moon gasped and attempted to run over to Mercury. The only problem with that was that the monster grabbed her. Moon screamed from being grabbed.

Mercury looked up and saw Moon being held in the monster's grasp. She pushed herself onto her feet. She winced at the pain that ran through her back. She knew that she would be okay in a while, but she had more important things to do right then. She went to attack the monster. However, Sailor Moon was thrown across the hall and that drew her attention in another direction. Mercury immediately yelled as she saw her friend hit the ground. Sailor Moon moved in a way that let Mercury know that she was okay. Mercury turned her eyes back at the monster. Her eyes flashed blue and she yelled the first thing that came to her mind. "Mercury Glacial Symphony!"

Her old harp appeared, yet it wasn't the same. It was made of ice and it started to spin around her as well. Music started to play and an ice storm suddenly burst forth and hit the monster. The creature was frozen in place. She stood and stared at that. The creature wasn't destroyed, but she could see that it wasn't moving.

She was suddenly joined by Moon. She was worried, but the girl had a determined look on her face. Sailor Mercury knew that they were both very determined. Moon held her hand out and her circlet appeared. "Moon Angelic Purification!" The monster didn't turn into a human like the previous one. Instead, this one did what they saw a monster of pure evil do. It melted away and disappeared into another place. The two looked at each other.

They looked at the students and ran back into their room. They didn't need anyone seeing them. They looked at each other and collapsed. They did hurt, but they had experienced worse. At least they had beaten this one.

A/N: Well, here we go. Another chapter. Hope you liked it. Later.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Sailor Moon and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of Naoko Takeuchi and the anime created by Toei, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Restoring Balance_  
Characters_: Tsukino Usagi, Luna, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Chiba Mamoru, Kino Makoto, Tomoe Hotaru, Meioh Setsuna, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Artemis, Willow and Heather Gale, Grace Fables, and Analee Michels_  
Pairings_: mentions of Usagi/Mamoru, Usagi/Ami_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 12_  
Genre:_ Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for the piece:_ 779_  
Warnings_: AU, shojo-ai, violence, swearing, OCs, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Usagi wanted Mamoru more than anything, but he left to stay in the US. Usagi wasn't going to give up that easily and was going to prove that she was right for Mamoru. Yet, while her plan doesn't work the way she wanted, she gets dragged into a fight with four mysterious new senshi and has to learn that some things are more important and so are some people._  
Notes_: This started out as a what if Mamoru stayed in the US after Stars and Usagi became determined to impress him by doing well in school fic. It then morphed into this one with some senshi I created years ago. SO, we'll see how the ride goes.

English: "…"  
Japanese: ~…~  
Thoughts (no matter the language): '…'

Chapter 12

Usagi let out a slow breath. She and Ami had just finished telling Haruka and Michiru what had happened during the night. Ami set a hand on Usagi's arm. She knew that it took a lot out of Usagi to have to share all of that. What had happened had unsettled Usagi more than she wanted to admit. It was mainly because she knew that they were experiencing things that weren't normal for them. The monster had attacked the place that they slept. That was something that they weren't as used to. Attacking the city or school was something they were more familiar with. They had experienced that more than a dozen times alone.

Michiru frowned after a moment. She then looked at Haruka. She had no idea what to say. Haruka decided to be the one to speak. ~It does seem rather suspicious. The fact that the person knew to attack the dorm you that were in is unusual This is something that should be taken seriously.~ Haruka crossed her arms as she thought about it. It was a little too strange for her.

Usagi rubbed her eyes. ~I just want to know why it appears as if the Silver Millennium is involved. There's something about all of this that bothers me about that. I want to know why. The past hasn't been this involved in a long time.~ She looked at the others to see what they had to say. She knew that it was the truth. However, that didn't necessarily mean as much as it should have.

Haruka nodded. ~I agree on that one. It does seem a little strange. I know that you told us about the fight with Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. That was something heavily focused on the past. Yet, this seems different from that.~ She had a scowl on her face. She couldn't be certain what it was that was going on. It didn't make any sense to her.

Michiru reached out and touched Haruka's arm. She didn't want to have Haruka go crazy over whatever thought that had taken a hold of her. She then looked at the others. ~There is a possibility that this all relates to the Dark Kingdom as well.~ She knew that it could be true.

Ami nodded. ~It's possible. We just don't know. The only way that we can know is if we talk to those girls. They seem to know more than we do about this.~ Those words caused Haruka to glare. Michiru squeezed Haruka's arm, but the gesture was ignored. She didn't like what Ami had said at all.

Haruka made a noise. ~That is not an option.~ She gave the other three a look. While Michiru could be as bad as Haruka could be, she wanted answers to what was happening. It was that fact that caused her to be more accepting towards the four mysterious senshi.

Ami sighed as she looked at the two outer senshi. She knew that they were distrustful, but something about the whole situation bothered her. It meant that she wasn't sure how to tell them. Yet, Usagi decided to jump in. ~I trust them.~

Haruka gave her a look. ~That doesn't surprise me. You trust too easily. I know that you don't trust as easily as you once did, but you still do.~ Usagi sighed. She wished that she could make Haruka understand where she was coming from. She knew that there was a reason that she trusted them, though she normally wouldn't have.

Michiru lightly patted Haruka's arm. ~Haruka, you have to remember that Usagi-san's instincts are often right. She has very good instincts when it comes to this kind of thing. That fact alone is a reason to listen to her.~ She knew that the Usagi could be right when it came to trusting someone, which meant that Michiru could accept Usagi's words.

Haruka made a noise. ~That doesn't have to mean that I like it. I know that's the truth, but I don't like it.~ She gave the three a look. She was very certain about what she didn't like. Yet, their attention was drawn away from each other. A laugh echoed through the area that they were in. The four began to look around.

Suddenly, a girl stood up. They looked and saw that it was Heather. She had a smile on her face. She laughed again. "Understand this, the past is always important." She then left. The four girls looked at each other at that one. They didn't know what to think. What she had said was strange, but it was right. That was something that they knew all too well.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. I hope that you like it. Later.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Sailor Moon and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of Naoko Takeuchi and the anime created by Toei, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Restoring Balance_  
Characters_: Tsukino Usagi, Luna, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Chiba Mamoru, Kino Makoto, Tomoe Hotaru, Meioh Setsuna, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Artemis, Willow and Heather Gale, Grace Fables, and Analee Michels_  
Pairings_: mentions of Usagi/Mamoru, Usagi/Ami_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 13_  
Genre:_ Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for the piece:_ 1,228_  
Warnings_: AU, shojo-ai, violence, swearing, OCs, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Usagi wanted Mamoru more than anything, but he left to stay in the US. Usagi wasn't going to give up that easily and was going to prove that she was right for Mamoru. Yet, while her plan doesn't work the way she wanted, she gets dragged into a fight with four mysterious new senshi and has to learn that some things are more important and so are some people._  
Notes_: This started out as a what if Mamoru stayed in the US after Stars and Usagi became determined to impress him by doing well in school fic. It then morphed into this one with some senshi I created years ago. SO, we'll see how the ride goes.

English: "…"  
Japanese: ~…~  
Thoughts (no matter the language): '…'

Chapter 13

Usagi leaned against Ami after waking up from yet another dream. She didn't know what it was, but she was having so many of them that they were beginning to bother her. It made things feel as if they were passing by a lot faster than they really were. That bothered her a bit. Ami wrapped an arm around Usagi and held onto her. She knew that she needed to be a firm presence for her friend. The strange part about all of this was that a month had passed since their last battle. It was causing both girls to become very nervous. A quiet month wasn't something that they were used when fighting evil.

Usagi's eyes fell onto Ami and she watched her. She had been watching her blue haired friend more than ever before. Ami looked at her. ~Are you okay?~ She knew that Usagi was bothered more than she liked to let on.

Usagi made a noise and looked straight ahead. ~I'm just grateful that you're around to help me, Ami-chan.~ She smiled. She knew that Ami had always been there for her.

Ami nodded. She knew that there was more to it than that. ~Haruka-san and Michiru-san are helping as well.~ Usagi looked at her. She knew that was true. Yet, they weren't helping Usagi in the way that Ami was. It was a major difference.

Usagi smiled at her. ~Yes, they are. However, they haven't helping me as much as you have. They aren't the ones that are here when I have nightmares that I don't understand.~ Ami smiled at that. She was glad that she could help. Usagi was also acknowledging it. It was something that Ami loved more than anything. She knew that she would always be there if Usagi needed her to be. That was a fact that Ami would readily admit to.

The two then heard a noise. Both blinked and looked out of their window. Outside was a monster. It was late at night, but people were still out. Some people liked to be out late. The two went and ran out of the dorm. Other people were coming out to see what the noise was. Ami and Usagi made it out of the building and stared. They knew that they would need to duck into an alley to transform. They started making their way there when the monster attacked them. It had zoned in on them so quickly that it was quite startling.

Ami was hit by the monster and sent flying. She landed on the ground and lost consciousness. Usagi went to go over to her, but she was pushed out of the way before she reached her friend. Standing in front of her was Sailor Neptune. Her and Uranus had been keeping a close eye on things. They were just as distrustful of the quiet as Ami and Usagi were. Usagi shifted and yelped. She felt a sharp sensation of pain hit her at the movement. She knew that she was injured then. She didn't stop getting up. She ignored the pain as best as she could. She managed to stand up.

The monster had other ideas and smacked at both Neptune and Usagi. The two of them flew backwards as the monster returned its focus onto Ami. The creature grabbed the unconscious girl and disappeared before the others could even react. Uranus had been getting ready to attack before it had disappeared.

A man then appeared in front of them. The man was blonde, almost as blonde as Usagi was. He laughed and smirked. "Princess Serenity, it's a pleasure to see you again. I dare you to come and get what you care about most." He then laughed again and disappeared. Usagi was staring at where she had last seen Ami. She had barely registered what the guy had said. She was worried about her friend. She didn't want Ami to get hurt.

Uranus came up to them. ~Shit. All of this is to get to you. Those four girls must be in league with him.~ She was glaring as darkly as she possibly could at the spot that the man had been in.

Usagi carefully got up and looked at Uranus. She had heard what her friend had said. ~I don't believe that, Uranus. They're here to help us. That's all there is to it. I trust Luna. They're only here when the Balance has been tipped. It may not be ideal, but they're on our side.~ She knew that it would take a lot of work to convince Uranus of that. The girl didn't want to take such a risk.

Neptune stood there as well. Usagi knew that people were watching them. However, none of them were close enough to hear what they were saying. She was grateful about that one. Neptune looked at Usagi. ~As much as I hate to say this, I agree with you, Usagi-san. They do know something about what is happening. I can see that. However, we need to talk to them and find out exactly what they know.~ She shook her head at that one. She didn't want to talk to them. However, she knew that it was time to be more reasonable. Uranus practically growled at the words that left Neptune's mouth.

Suddenly, the white haired girl, Willow, walked up to them. She had a grim look on her face. "It's Usagi that can find Ami. We'll help you as much as we're capable of." She looked at the blonde haired girl in front of her.

Neptune looked at them. ~Why do you say that?~ She found it odd that Willow was saying that Usagi was the only one that could find Ami.

Willow looked at her. "For one thing, it's because of her connection to Ami. As to the part you didn't ask about, it's our job to restore the Balance. However, we also want to go back to our quiet lives. That's only possible if we defeat this evil and restore the Balance." She smiled at them. She knew that her reasoning would be something they would understand. Well, on some level at least. Willow's words had meant more than just a quiet life. She then left before more could be said to her.

Neptune stared at where the girl had been standing. ~That was unusual.~ She looked at the other two. She knew that what they had seen was different compared to what they normally saw.

Usagi let out a slow breath. ~I understood it. They also know what it means.~ She looked at her friends. She knew what was needed. Neither of the outer senshi said anything. Usagi then looked into the distance. There were noises heading in their direction. ~I need to get Ami-chan back. I will use whatever help I can get, but I'm getting her back.~ She knew that she had used I instead of we, but she had a reason for it. She wouldn't necessarily say anything straight away. She then closed her eyes. ~I can't lose her.~ She then let out another breath.

Uranus made a noise. ~I guess I can admit that we'll need their help.~ Usagi smiled and they stood there. The noises continued and the three took that as their cue to disappear. They did so. They would deal with whatever happened later. All they cared about then was that they needed to get Ami back. That was all there was to it.

A/N: Well, here we go. Only three chapters left in this story. Hope that you enjoyed. Later.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Sailor Moon and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of Naoko Takeuchi and the anime created by Toei, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Restoring Balance_  
Characters_: Tsukino Usagi, Luna, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Chiba Mamoru, Kino Makoto, Tomoe Hotaru, Meioh Setsuna, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Artemis, Willow and Heather Gale, Grace Fables, and Analee Michels_  
Pairings_: mentions of Usagi/Mamoru, Usagi/Ami_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 14_  
Genre:_ Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for the piece:_ 1,174_  
Warnings_: AU, shojo-ai, violence, swearing, OCs, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Usagi wanted Mamoru more than anything, but he left to stay in the US. Usagi wasn't going to give up that easily and was going to prove that she was right for Mamoru. Yet, while her plan doesn't work the way she wanted, she gets dragged into a fight with four mysterious new senshi and has to learn that some things are more important and so are some people._  
Notes_: This started out as a what if Mamoru stayed in the US after Stars and Usagi became determined to impress him by doing well in school fic. It then morphed into this one with some senshi I created years ago. So, we'll see how the ride goes.

English: "…"  
Japanese: ~…~  
Thoughts (no matter the language): '…'

Chapter 14

Usagi looked at the door that was in front of them. She, Haruka, and Michiru had all arrived at the place where the girls had wanted them to come to. It was Michiru that had found the address. Usagi was worried about what they were about to hear. It seemed as if the girls had figured something out. At least that's what Usagi's mind had concluded. Usagi reached up to knock on the door. Yet, she didn't get a chance to even touch the door. The door opened before her hand could touch it.

The person that had opened the door was Grace. She looked at them. Grace came out of the apartment and walked behind the two outer senshi. She then began to push them into the apartment. Haruka glared and got away from the pushy hands. She didn't want to be touched by these people at all. Grace shook her head and closed the door behind them. "We don't have the time to be gentle right now. That means that we're going to help move this process along as quickly as possible. Usagi will be able to find the other girl. Willow is the one that will help her find your friend." She then began to walk further into the apartment. The other three stood there for a moment. It was Usagi that had decided to start moving. She began to follow Grace. She wanted to get to Ami as fast as she could.

Willow looked over as they came into the living room. She smiled at them. She was trying to keep as upbeat as she possibly could. She held her hand out to Usagi. Haruka and Michiru took that moment to get in the way of the two of them. Willow shook her head. "It's quite admirable that you're as protective of your princess as you are. However, I need to show Usagi what she needs to do. As Grace said, time is of the essence." She waited for them to move. It was their choice on whether they would or not, but she wouldn't make them move.

Usagi walked around them. "I want the help that they are willing to give me." The two looked at Usagi. Usagi took Willow's hand. She then sat in the chair that she was led to.

Willow kneeled in front of Usagi. She wanted to have a good view of the girl. "You're the Moon Princess. A trait that is common among your family is that you can sense those that are close to your heart. That trait is one that every system in the universe knows about. There are others that can use that same ability, but their strength isn't to your level. I know that you will have sensed it in the past. It's what we need you to use now. You are the symbol of every soldier in the Solar System. I know that it may not seem like it, but you are." Usagi nodded. She had no idea what to say to that. It was something that she had never heard before. Willow looked at the two outer senshi and then at Usagi again. "You need to focus on Ami. You need to pull from every feeling that you have for her. That is the only way to find out where she was taken to."

Usagi closed her eyes and tried to do exactly as she was told to do by Willow. She tried to turn off her mind. She knew that doing so would allow her to feel Ami. She let those feelings come forth. She was someone that was often controlled by her emotions. She could feel the deep-seated friendship and trust that she had had for a long time. Yet, something came out of her that she hadn't expected. There was only one other person that had ever brought forth the emotion that she was feeling. That person had been Mamoru. She knew that the emotion had sort of dried up in regards to him. However, she was now feeling that emotion being directed towards Ami. Her heart began to beat faster and faster. She didn't know how to react as first, but it seemed as if that emotion was helping her do what she needed to.

Her mind was greeted with an image of Ami having been chained to a wall. She was also unconscious. The wall looked like it was in a cave, though the cavern seemed a lot larger. That scared Usagi more than anything. Her eyes remained closed. "I see her."

Willow nodded. "All right, you need to stay focused. However, all of us need to transform." While Haruka and Michiru weren't happy about the help, they knew that it was best to accept what was happening. The girls, including Usagi, got out their transformation devices and held them up. They knew what to do.

"Uranus Crystal Power, Make-up."

"Neptune Crystal Power, Make-up."

"Life Death Power, Make-Up."

"Nature Solar Power, Make-Up."

"War Flame Power, Make-Up."

"Moon Destiny, Make-Up."

A flash of various colours took over the living room and all of the girls transformed into Sailor Senshi. Sailor Moon had to remain focused on Ami as she transformed. Sailor Life ushered all of them into a circle after they were done. "You, Usagi, will need to focus and be the one that controls the teleport." Sailor Moon nodded. She knew what to do.

Sailor Moon let out a breath. "Sailor Teleport." They were teleported to a cave in a flash of multicoloured light. Sailor Moon opened her eyes and looked around. "This is it. This is where she was taken." She went to move forward, but Sailor Uranus held her back.

Sailor Uranus kept her hands on Sailor Moon. ~It's our fight.~ Sailor Moon looked at her. She knew what Uranus was thinking.

She shook her head. ~As long as they're harming Ami-chan, it's my fight as well. I won't let you do all of the work.~ She knew that what she had felt when searching for Ami meant that she had to go as well.

Sailor Neptune saw the look on Sailor Moon's face. She knew what it was that she was seeing. She set a hand on Uranus' arm. ~Let her come. I can see what this is. Sailor Moon has discovered that she has a bond with Ami-chan. It's like the bond that we have.~ Sailor Uranus looked at Sailor Moon when Neptune had said that. Sailor Moon blushed. She knew that it was true. Sailor Uranus let her go. The three then walked in. They hadn't realized that the four Balance senshi had walked in the moment that they had arrived. It had left the three alone to deal with what they needed to. The group of three were now ready to join in on the fight. After all, it was Ami that they were getting back. That was the most important person to Usagi right then. That meant that she would get her back, no matter what.

A/N: Well, here you go, the third to last chapter. I hope that you enjoyed. Later.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Sailor Moon and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of Naoko Takeuchi and the anime created by Toei, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Restoring Balance_  
Characters_: Tsukino Usagi, Luna, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Chiba Mamoru, Kino Makoto, Tomoe Hotaru, Meioh Setsuna, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Artemis, Willow and Heather Gale, Grace Fables, and Analee Michels_  
Pairings_: mentions of Usagi/Mamoru, Usagi/Ami_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 15_  
Genre:_ Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for the piece:_ 1,874_  
Warnings_: AU, shojo-ai, violence, swearing, OCs, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Usagi wanted Mamoru more than anything, but he left to stay in the US. Usagi wasn't going to give up that easily and was going to prove that she was right for Mamoru. Yet, while her plan doesn't work the way she wanted, she gets dragged into a fight with four mysterious new senshi and has to learn that some things are more important and so are some people._  
Notes_: This started out as a what if Mamoru stayed in the US after Stars and Usagi became determined to impress him by doing well in school fic. It then morphed into this one with some senshi I created years ago. So, we'll see how the ride goes.

English: "…"  
Japanese: ~…~  
Thoughts (no matter the language): '…'

Chapter 15

Sailor Moon looked around the cave that they had entered. She was trying to find any sight of where Ami had been. She knew that the girl was chained to a wall. She wanted to find her and get her out of there. She was hoping that they could get out without facing the enemy. Yes, she could stand up against an enemy, but that didn't mean that she necessarily wanted to.

However, she was pulled from her thoughts by a loud yell reaching her ears. She stalled in her tracks before suddenly taking off. She wanted to get to the person that had yelled. She stopped after a few feet into the dark cave. On the ground was Sailor Life. In front of her stood Sailor Death. Sailor Life was lying on the ground. She was using her arms to prop herself, but she wasn't moving otherwise. Sailor Death glared at the monster and held her hands in front of her. A red light appeared in her hands. The light then shot out and hit the monster. The creature turned into a pile of dust.

Sailor War stepped out and looked at the three girls that had arrived. She shook her head. They had been looking for monsters that could stop the girls from reaching their destination. Sailor Nature also stepped out and smiled. "I'm glad that you're joining in." She then looked around.

The area suddenly lit up. They were in a large cavern and a man walked out of a tunnel. He had a smirk on his face and clapped his hands. Sailor Moon noticed him, but her eyes went straight to Ami. The girl was still unconscious and chained to the wall that Sailor Moon had seen. The man seemed to have realized that Sailor Moon wasn't paying any attention to him. He stepped in front of her. "I knew that you would come for her." He laughed and walked over to Ami.

Sailor Moon took a step forward, but Sailor Uranus and Sailor War managed to stop her. Uranus looked at the other girl, but she wasn't about to make the girl let go. Sailor Moon struggled. ~Let me go.~ She didn't want to be kept from Ami.

Sailor Nature shook her head. "That's what he's expecting you to do, Sailor Moon."

The man laughed at the group of girls. "I know the four of you." He shook his head as he took in Sailor Death and Sailor Life. His eyes then fell onto Sailor Nature and Sailor War. He smirked. "I'm surprised that I would be considered a threat to the Balance. It's nice to be important for once." Sailor Death ignored him and helped Sailor Life up. The girl leaned on her.

Sailor Life looked at the man after she was in a more comfortable position. "You're a threat to the Balance because of the evil you have let fester. You have let it fester since the Silver Millennium. It's even worse than the evil of the Dark Kingdom." She glared. However, the look would have been more effective if she hadn't been leaning against Sailor Death.

The man laughed again. "Let's forget this." Silver light appeared in his hand. He then threw it out and it flew towards the girls. It came so fast that they couldn't get out of the way. They were blasted off of their feet. It was at that moment that Ami had regained consciousness. The man had moved out of the way enough for Ami to see everyone get knocked off of their feet. Sailor Moon landed hard in between Sailor Uranus and Sailor War. She made a noise and groaned. Ami yelled a sound that wasn't understandable. She began to struggle against the bonds that held her. The man then looked at her. "You're rather pathetic. I would have thought that a Sailor Senshi would be able to protect herself." He shook his head and laughed. Ami continued to struggle. She wanted to get to her friends.

It was then that Sailor Moon started to stand up again. The other two had let go of her when they had landed on the ground. She looked at the others. They were also working to stand up. They had taken most of the damage from the blast. She hated that they had taken that much damage. After all, they had been protecting her. The man looked at Sailor Moon. She glared. She could feel some pain coursing through her body. ~Ami-chan is a good senshi.~ She then glanced at Ami before looking at the man again. She didn't care if he had understood what she had said. ~I will protect her. She's the one that I love.~ She knew that she was saying that in Ami's range of hearing. Yet, she wasn't about to keep her feelings to herself. She was going to admit it as loudly as she could

Ami stared at her in shock at that declaration. She hadn't expected something like that. Sailor Moon's eyes then closed. She didn't know what to do, but her instincts told her to do what so many would have tried to stop in the past. She had done this so many times before, yet it never got any easier. Her broach opened and the Silver Crystal detached itself from the centre of the broach. She let her hands surround the crystal. It was then that Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune had fully stood up and reached out. The word no escaped their lips. The four Balance senshi watched. This was a moment where interference couldn't be done.

Sailor Moon ignored them. She knew that this was right. She closed her eyes and let the light of the Silver Crystal engulf her. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she was doing what felt right to her. Her circlet appeared while she was in the light. She opened her eyes and stared at it. The silver Crystal flew into the centre of the circlet. Lines shot out of it and attached it to the item. The lines were silver in colour. The light disappeared and she stared at the circlet that was now in her hands. She lightly clasped it in her hands and looked at the man.

He glared. "This is not how this goes!" He waved his arms and monsters appeared. They began to attack. Sailor Death stepped in the way. She had helped her sister up again. The two had their hands clasped. Light left their clasped hands and shot right at a few of the monsters. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune went towards their own monsters. Sailor Nature and Sailor War also took on a couple of the creatures. Sailor Moon's eyes were on the circlet. She didn't know what to make of this.

She heard a yell and her head snapped up. She had let her mind wander. Her eyes closed as she began to concentrate on what she had to do. She knew what she had to do. It was in her mind. It told her that she had this power. The only problem was that she had never used it before. She looked around once again. Her friends were fighting and Ami was likely to get hurt. The man was walking towards Ami. Sailor Moon closed her eyes and nodded. She let go of the circlet. It floated in front of her. She then put her hands to either side of it and held it over her head. She began to glow.

The circlet began to glow moments later. The strands of light that came from the circlet hit the monsters. They dissolved. She continued to let her mind focus on what she wanted to do. She didn't speak. The others were staring. The Balance senshi were in awe. Neptune and Uranus were attempting to reach out to her, but a force field kept them away.

The man looked at her. "You would kill yourself for her?" He conjured a dagger. Yet, he didn't get to do much else. The light that had been building up suddenly lashed out from the silver crystal in the centre of the circlet. It hit him and he screamed. He lit up with the light that he had been hit with. His body began to break down bit by bit as the light came out of him. He continued to scream. His body completely dissolve after several moments. The light disappeared and the silver crystal detached itself from the circlet. It returned to Sailor Moon's broach. She fell to her knees. The circlet landed in front of her. She was panting. She was in a weakened state, though she had managed to survive. She shook as she continued to try and stay up right.

Ami was released after the man had been destroyed. She ran over to Sailor Moon and put her arms around her. The others watched. Sailor Moon looked at her and smiled. Ami smiled back. ~Did you mean what you said?~ Sailor Moon nodded. She knew that she had meant it.

Sailor Moon's outfit changed back into Usagi's normal clothes. She was in need of a lot of rest. ~I did. You've been there for me more than anyone ever has. I couldn't truly love anyone else. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner.~ Ami shook her head and suddenly kissed Usagi. Usagi kissed her back. She could feel a spark rush through her body. That spark was one that she had never felt before.

Sailor Life smiled. "We're glad that we were able to help. However, it's time that we said goodbye." That caused Ami, Neptune, Uranus, and Usagi to look at her. Sailor Life was still smiling.

Usagi continued to look at her. "Why?" She wanted to know why they would be telling them goodbye.

Sailor Nature was the one that responded. "Our job is done. It was to help you defeat this evil. We can see it now. That's why we were awoken earlier than normal. It was to help someone else do this. It's nice to do something other than what we normally do." She chuckled a bit.

Sailor War shook her head. "It was Usagi's job to defeat him. However, our help was needed to make sure that you could survive to this point. Our job is done now." She shook her head.

Sailor Death shrugged. "We'll be normal again. It's going to be nice to have a normal life." The four girls then turned around and disappeared in a flash of light. That meant that Ami, Neptune, Uranus, and Usagi were alone in the cave.

Ami then looked at them. ~I think that they value their normalcy.~ The others nodded in response. They could understand that. They had all wanted to be normal at some point in time.

Usagi held onto Ami's hand. ~Their power would be a burden. ~ The others nodded. Usagi then smiled. ~Let's go.~ Ami helped Usagi up. It was then Uranus and Neptune's turn to help them leave. After all, Usagi was tired and Ami wasn't going to leave her alone. They had survived yet another evil, which was something that they would always appreciate.

A/N: Well, there you go. This is the second to last chapter. I hope that you enjoyed. Later.


	16. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Sailor Moon and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of Naoko Takeuchi and the anime created by Toei, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Restoring Balance_  
Characters_: Tsukino Usagi, Luna, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Chiba Mamoru, Kino Makoto, Tomoe Hotaru, Meioh Setsuna, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Artemis, Willow and Heather Gale, Grace Fables, and Analee Michels_  
Pairings_: mentions of Usagi/Mamoru, Usagi/Ami_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: epilogue_  
Genre:_ Supernatural/Drama_  
Words for the piece:_ 601_  
Warnings_: AU, shojo-ai, violence, swearing, OCs, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Usagi wanted Mamoru more than anything, but he left to stay in the US. Usagi wasn't going to give up that easily and was going to prove that she was right for Mamoru. Yet, while her plan doesn't work the way she wanted, she gets dragged into a fight with four mysterious new senshi and has to learn that some things are more important and so are some people._  
Notes_: This started out as a what if Mamoru stayed in the US after Stars and Usagi became determined to impress him by doing well in school fic. It then morphed into this one with some senshi I created years ago. So, we'll see how the ride goes.

English: "…"  
Japanese: ~…~  
Thoughts (no matter the language): '…'

Epilogue

Ami and Usagi got off of the plane that had taken them back to Tokyo. They were glad to be home after their year in the US. They had enjoyed a quieter year after the defeat of that still unknown man. However, that didn't change how nice it was for them to be in their home country. They walked through the airport and towards Baggage Claim. They were ready to get back to their lives in Japan. Usagi stopped walking for a moment. Ami stopped and looked at her. Usagi smiled and took a step forward. She kissed Ami. Ami kissed her back. She was glad that Usagi was staying near her. The two began to walk again.

Ami took Usagi's hand and squeezed it. ~I'm glad that we're back in Japan.~ Usagi nodded as well. She was also glad about that. They were more comfortable in their home country. They continued walking towards baggage claim, though they did have to stop at Customs first.

They exited into Baggage Claim and saw that both Haruka and Michiru were waiting for them. The two were at the baggage terminal that they had to go to. Usagi smiled at the sight of them. She walked forward and pulled Ami with her. Ami let Usagi do that. She knew that the girl was glad to see the only two people that wouldn't be surprised at how they were acting towards each other.

Usagi stopped in front of them. ~I'm so glad to see you two. It's been a few months.~ She had a smile on her face.

Michiru smiled back. ~It's always nice to have someone waiting for you. It's even better when it's someone that knows what's going on.~ Usagi nodded. She was never going to be ashamed of how things had turned out while they were away. That was never a question. She was only waiting for the others to find out. She knew that it would be a bit startling for them. This wasn't something that they would have expected.

Usagi looked at the terminal and saw that their baggage was there. ~Yes, it's nice that you're the ones to pick us up. I'm also glad that we were able to finish the year off peacefully. We'll now be able to get back to our regular lives in Japan.~ Ami nodded in agreement.

Ami saw her suitcase and got it. ~The other girls are living the quiet life that they wanted. I don't think that they even know what happened. I think that their memories are sealed away.~ Usagi nodded in agreement.

Haruka made a noise as she helped Usagi get her own suitcase. The four then walked off. Ami and Usagi were taking a moment to relax. After all, they were back where they had wanted to be. The group reached Haruka's car and she got the suitcases into the trunk. Usagi looked around at all of the people that were heading to where they needed to go. It was nice to see life go on as if nothing had ever changed.

They got into the car and Haruka began to drive. They were all silent as the car travelled the roads. Ami took in the sight of Tokyo as they sat in the car. Usagi reached out and took Ami's hand. ~We're home now.~ She then leaned in and kissed the blue haired girl. Haruka and Michiru smiled as the two pulled away from each other. They had smiles on their faces. Ami and Usagi were glad to have each other, which was the best thing in the world.

A/N: Well, this is the end of Restoring Balance. Hope you all enjoyed. Later.


End file.
